In Omnia Paratus?
by Ozluv04
Summary: Colin propositions Marty.Slash.


Author: Ozluv04

Title: In Omnia Paratus?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Palledinos and the WB. Since I am not them, they do not belong to me.

Warning: Vague season five spoilers. Slash.

A/N: This wasn't meant to be a companion piece to Facade, but it turned out that way. It can be read alone though. It's Colin/Marty slash and it was a lot of fun to write. Lots of banter. Feedback welcome.

"God, you look sullen." Colin greeted Marty, who did look quite sullen. He was wiping the bar counter with unnecessary viciousness. He barely looked up at Colin's greeting.

"Okay, not talkative tonight. Is this still about Rory?" Marty tossed his rag on the counter.

"Colin."He said with a note of warning . But Colin continued anyway.

"Because it's been a month now. Wounded pride is one thing, but this-this is obsessive."

Marty felt long suppressed anger boiling to the surface.

"Why do you care? You can't stand me. You come in here to taunt me. You treat me like crap! You know what? I want you to stay the hell away from me."

Colin was shocked, he'd been trying to get this sort of emotion out of Marty for months. He smiled lightly at Marty before speaking.

"Matty, I'm hurt."

"It's Marty." Marty interjected through gritted teeth. Colin ignored the interruption.

"I thought we had a bit. I come in, we exchange barbs, I leave you a nice fat tip. Granted, you don't usually play along. But I got to say tonight looks promising."

Marty eyed him warily. "What do you want from me?"

"In Omnia Paratus?" Colin asked casually.

"I'm sorry, did you just sneeze?"

Colin snorted. "In Omnia Paratus? Yes or no, Marty?"

"Look I don't have time for games. I don't have a rich daddy handing me cash, I actually have to work."

Colin looked impressed. "Wow, you really are feisty tonight." Marty picked up a pitcher of beer and headed for the nearest table. Colin followed him talking fast.

"Look, I've been made aware of the fact that Rory Gilmore is like some kind of Veela,"

Marty arched an eyebrow. "You did not just make a Harry Potter reference."

"And she seems great, she and Logan are going at it like bunnies,"

"Shut up,"Marty's hand shook slightly as he refilled a tipsy collegiate's mug.

"But she's not the only person in the world. This whole moping thing is pathetic. So grow some balls and answer my question. In Omnia Paratus?"

Marty sighed. "Isn't that the catchphrase for Yale's version of the Skull and Bones?"

"The Life and Death Brigade, my friend. Less ritual sacrifice, more booze." Marty smiled faintly.

"So what will it be? Another night of sitting in your room listening to the Dave Matthews Band or pulling yourself together and having some fun?"

"With you?"

"It's highly probable I'll be there."

"We're not friends." Marty said skeptically.

"You have a point?"Colin shot back.

"Not really."

"Good. Is that a yes?"

"What am I agreeing to?"

Colin was growing impatient. "Yes or no?" Marty sighed again and cast a look at the counter before turning back to Colin.

"Yes. I guess."

Colin grinned. "Excellent. You, my friend, just came down with a nasty virus. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes."

Marty feigned illness to his boss, and tried to look sickly as he gathered his things. He was still unsure about this idea. Part of him was screaming that it was an elaborate trap. Colin was probably just stepping up his act to make his life miserable. But another part of him had to agree with Colin. He was pathetic lately, and chances are Colin's plan involved creative drinking games. The idea didn't suck. He just hoped he wouldn't end up naked in a hallway this time.

He exited the bar to find Colin waiting for him.

"That was fast, I wouldn't have pegged you to be a good liar." Colin said.

"I gagged a little for effect. So what exactly did I agree to?"

Colin smirked as they made their way down the street lamp lit street.

"You sold your soul, Matty."

Marty looked bemused. "Damn. I've got to stop agreeing to things in Latin. So where are we going?"

"It's not far." Colin said. They walked along in silence for several minutes, turning a corner here and there. Suddenly, they found themselves bathed in pink neon light.

"What is that?" Marty looked astonished.

"That is the Pink Lady. New Haven's only gay bar." Colin stated proudly.

"In what way..How..How is that going to help?" Marty stuttered.

Colin laughed. "Now, Now you agreed."

"In Omnia Paratus is Latin for 'Hey man, want to come to a gay bar?'" Marty asked.

"No, it's Latin for 'It's too late to back out now'."

Marty shook his head. "I hate you."

"That's no way to talk to your date."

"You're insane. I'm not doing this.." Marty turned to go, but Colin caught his arm.

"Relax, Marty. Me and Finn and Logan do this all the time. It's fun. If you hate it, we'll find another bar and I'll let you moan about Gilmore."

Marty stood still for a moment, considering. "If you ever use this night against me, I swear to God I'll attempt to kick your ass."

"You have very low self esteem." Colin quipped as they crossed the street.

Inside the bar they were met with an abundance of neon lights and men. The place was crowded and had that smoky feel of a night club. The music blaring through the speakers was an upbeat techno song.

"I need beer." Marty declared upon entrance.

"No. You need scotch and a glow stick. You find a table, I'll get drinks."

Marty nervously pushed his way through the crowd until he spotted an empty table near the back.

He had only been seated for a moment when a tall blond boy swooped up beside.

"Marty! I've never seen you here before. I'm Adrian, we're in Chemistry together. You let me borrow your notes that time. Hey, would you like to.." Adrian gestured hopefully towards the dance floor. Marty looked uncomfortable as he tried in vain to think of a reply. Luckily, Colin appeared then clutching two drinks. He placed them on the table and draped an arm around Marty's shoulder.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute. Sorry sweetie, he's with me."

Adrian looked crestfallen as he hurried away. Colin laughed and plunked himself down in the chair beside Marty.

"How long did you watch, before you came over?" Marty demanded.

"Long enough to see you squirm. You know the guy's gay, not an axe murderer, right?"

"Look, I just feel a little outnumbered." Marty said defensively as he kicked back his drink.

The night wore on and Marty found himself having a good time. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was on his fifth scotch. Colin was on his sixth.

"You, know- You're not a complete ass after all. I thought you were, but now, I think you might just be half an ass. Heh. Half an ass." Marty slurred.

"Careful, Matty. That sounded like a compliment. Hey, look, guy number four in cutoffs. Do a shot." Marty dutifully kicked back his drink.

"You, know they're just feeding the stereotype,"said Marty.

"Yeah, but not all gay men wear cutoffs and like Cher," Colin shuddered. "I don't."

"Good for you. Hey.."Marty tried in vain to focus on Colin. "You just said..something."

"No, I didn't." Colin looked only mildly alarmed.

"You did. You came out of the closet. You're gay." Marty declared.

"And your drunk."

"Very." Marty agreed.

"We should go, find a cab. Cabs are good."

"Hey, rainbow shirt. That's two shots." Marty kicked back two more as Colin struggled to his feet. He pulled Marty up beside him, and felt his heart quicken by the closeness. He swallowed hard and threw an arm around Marty's waist to support him as he pulled him towards the exit.

"You can't hold your liquor."

"That's why I end up naked in hallways."

"You were naked in a hallway?" Colin raised his eyebrows.

"Just the once."

The two men burst into the cold night air. It was a relief after the heat of the bar. Marty looked marginally more stable outside. He only swayed lightly when Colin released him.

"I had fun, Colin. This was good, I needed this."

Colin looked at Marty. His tousled black hair, his long arms, those light brown eyes. He suddenly felt a dizziness that had nothing to do with alcohol. Marty picked that moment to stumble forward. Colin caught him and found himself with his arms full of Marty.

"Hey Marty, In Omnia Paratus?" Colin was very, very close to Marty's lips. Colin didn't wait for him to respond. "Screw it," He pressed his mouth to Marty's before he could talk himself out of it. After a moment he pulled back. Marty looked stunned.

"In Omna Partus." He muttered before turning a violent shade of green.

"Now I am insulted." Colin sighed as Marty wretched on his shoes.


End file.
